Aura of steel
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash was send by Arceus to warn him about a powerful being called himself darkseid was aftering a beautiful kryptonian named Kara was soon in the future as supergirl will Ash protect her or were there be a chance for Thier future AshXsupergirl, lemon
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Gotham city Ash

 ** _Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Superman/batman apocalypse and this is a first crossover been showing ever since the first Pokémon Gurren Lagann crossover and Pokémon Kill la Kill crossover was the first one made and was a hit with 40 reviews so far if some of you hadn't seen it yet care free to read it now this crossover is like a sequel spin-off series where Ash got himself in a other world where he meets friends that were heroes then new love blooms from one heroine so enjoy stronger Ash, smarter Ash, Mature Ash AshXKara (supergirl)_**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viridian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a strange trench coat that has an eye looks like it's alive, black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thunderbolt shape tail. They're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos Pokémon league champion and his Pokémon Pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos Pokémon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he's home in Kanto from his latest adventure with Naruto.

"That was a great adventure we had Pikachu." said Ash as he was looking at the sky.

"Pika pi" said Pikachu as he felt sad for a reason as he looked at the sky too Ash knew why he was upset.

"I know buddy I miss them too Goku, Toriko, Luffy, Ed, Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu, Bloom, Leonardo, Tsuna, Eren, Mikasa, Kirito, Asuna, Tai, Mina, Gon, and Tahu." Ash sees the images of his friends from other worlds they have traveled together and when Ash was on his own.

"But still others stay with me at our world Ryuko, Sakura, Dawn, Serena, Kari and Twilight." Ash smiled as he remembered his times with them.

"It's been years I'm not a kid anymore" Ash now 19 years old has grown quite a bit on his journey. He now stood at the height of 5 feet 11 inches. He had filled out nicely as well. He was fairly muscular, he wasn't a body builder, but he certainly had a runner's body he went to visit the grave of his friend Optimus prime true leader of the Autobots and a true friend.

"Still have this as usual" said Ash looking at the statue of him "It's like what he told me freedom is right for all sentient beings" Ash said as he was ready to walk back home till he heard a voice,

"Ash..."

"Who's there?" Ash looked and saw nothing.

"you heard it too Ash" the coat was talking to him.

"Senketsu 2 when did you woke up?" Ash asked.

"Because we been summoned Ash by the Alpha Pokémon himself after all you are the Pokémon warrior and the prince of friendship." said Senketsu 2 as Ash was wondering why Arceus summon him once again.

"I see perhaps I'll go speak to him" Ash said until his voice came to

him "You don't

have to Ash I'm just arrived" said Arceus who just arrived in the light as Ash was sent towards the light "Arceus what seem to be going on?" Ash asked as Arceus then speaks to him "Nothing Ash just to tell you that the universe is in great danger Ash." said Arceus

"What! Ash asked till Arceus shows him the other universe "there was planet that was called krypton home to alien civilization called kryptonians they live in peace till..." Arceus paused for a moment "till what?" Ash asked then he looks at him "their planet's core was disrupted going to blow up but a family has built a ship that will send their son Kal to earth then calls himself Clark Kent known as superman!" said Arceus as Ash sees all the things he done for his people at earth.

"But I want to warn you his cousin named Kara Zora- El was separated from him since he was a baby she was in hypersleep still going to be your age Ash" said Arceus.

"you mean she's still a teen like me?" Ash asked as he nodded.

"yes, but I see a vision of the future Kara fears of controlling her powers and a powerful being is going after her" Arceus said.

"powerful being?" Ash said.

"His name is Darkseid lives in a planet called apocalypse he's going to use Kara as a weapon and I want you Ash to protect her at all cos I'll send you to the city of metropolis but her location is Gotham I'll send you there find her Ash if Darkseid comes for her...Kill him." said Arceus as Ash thinks about it "I can use a new adventure I accept when am I going to this world?" Ash said as the light went bright then sends him there.

"farewell Ash" said Arceus.

(new world, Gotham city)

"Where am I?" Ash opened his eyes and see the city but at nighttime as he was looking around and he see a sign said Gotham "Funny Arceus hasn't mentioned that this place." It's very dark here." said Ash as he noticed a radio when a local report came on.

 **"Welcome back, folks. This is Gotham Talk Radio. Give us a call at 555-7630. Tonight, I promise, we're not going to talk about President Luthor's impeachment. Instead, I want to switch gears... ...to Gotham's new fleet of automated surveillance blimps... ...which took flight earlier this week. Are these unmanned eyes in the sky a black eye on people's privacy? That's what civil liberty groups are saying. What about you? Before we get to your calls, here's headline news. Vicki? A.J., blimps aren't the only sights we've been seeing these last few nights. A rash of meteor showers have lit up the skies from coast to coast this week... ...following the destruction of a giant kryptonite asteroid by our own dark knight. Today, NASA officials, who have been monitoring the situation... ...say we've seen the last of these shooting stars... ...since most of the kryptonite debris has moved beyond Earth's orbit. Meanwhile, there's been no comment from Batman... ...who seems to have gone back into seclusion. This morning in the nation's capital... ...Superman completed his deposition for the impeachment hearings. He hoped the removal of President Luthor... ...would usher in a new era of peace and tranquility." said the radio.**

"Man, this Luthor sounds like a terrible presiden.t" Ash said then he noticed something firing in the sky like a meteor or something went crashing near the harbor that impact was so powerful it had made a very huge wave of water "Something tells me I'm at the right place." Ash then runs to follow the crash site he knew that's not a meteor. The radio continued as Ash left. "From what we gather, something has come down near Gotham harbor. Let's take some more callers. It was unbelievable. It lit up my bedroom like the middle of the day. There was this big boom... ...and then the whole apartment just started shaking. I was so scared. Huge fireball. My neighbor said it fell in the bay. Had to be a meteor, right? I mean, what else could it have been?"

Ash made it to the bridge and spotted the harbor "this is the right place all right" said Ash who was looking then he sees a boat looks black different tech looked like a bat "wonder who was that in the boat.

"I have a bad feeling that someone else is searching for her too." Ash said as he then noticed a man dressed like a bat was heading to the water near the crash site but he then noticed another was near the boat but accidentally turn it on and was out of control then crashed at port. "No!" Ash said as he thought someone died but that mystery person survived.

"No way!" Ash said but he decided to follow that person was heading towards the alley where three workers are working "Hey, check it out" said the first worker points at the side as the mystery person was out of the shadows turns out it was a teenage girl about Ash's age has blonde beautiful long hair but turns out she was completely naked when she came into the light.

"Well, hello, beautiful. You are getting a little fresh air?" said the second worker who was coming to her also was staring at her breasts but at the roof across the street Ash made to her location thanks to his aura sight that located her. "Found her but why was she naked Ash? And why was she near pig of a man." said Senketsu 2 as Ash looks at her near a worker. Ash gazed down at her with a mesmerized look. Her beauty was nothing to miss. Even though he has seen his wives naked before just something about her sparked something inside him. "I think I can scan her with Wheeljack's invention allows me to understand her language." Ash scanned her realize that girl was a kryptonian Arceus told him about "She's Kara Zor-el and she's so beautiful" Ash said to himself.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down, honey. What is that, Swedish?" he doesn't understand what she was saying.

"Hey, Gus, I think she likes you." said the first worker as Gus grabbed her and pinned her down as he was undoing his overall and his boxers "Come on, sweetheart. Let old Gus give you a private lesson in foreign relations." Gus was attempting to get it on with her as she was going to punch him till…

"Not a chance pervert." Ash suddenly appeared grabbing Gus and threw him to the group as the first worker was coming to them. Ash hated perverts but something about them doing it with Kara fueled his rage.

"Hey, kid. Gus may be a jerk, but you shouldn't have..." but the teen girl got up and pushed the first worker as well.

"Lady, I didn't have nothing to do with them. Here, take it. It's all I got. I swear." said a kind third worker as Ash sees them running away. Then he looks at the girl who was Kara she was afraid of him at first but Ash spoke to her in her language "It's ok I'm here to help and I'm a friend." Ash said

As Kara calms down, she looks at him in x-ray his heartbeat was pure 'Means he's telling a truth in her language saying, "Thank you for your help I'm looking for my cousin Kal." Ash understands what she said

"Kara your cousin not here he's at Metropolis I can help you" Ash said Kara seems to gain trust on him then she started to speak in his language.

"thank you would I like to know the name of my savior" said Kara

"I'm Ash Ketchum" said Ash

"Ash, I like your name I'm Kara Zor-El." said Kara

"you know Kara is a beautiful name it suits you." Ash said as Kara felt this feeling in her heart when he admired her name and her face turns red.

"Thanks Ash we shall find Kal together." said Kara as she was ready to go but Ash stopped her and picked up the trench coat the third worker toss "Put this on or you're going to distract more perverts in your pretty body" Ash said giving it to her his cheeks bright red and Senketsu 2 snickered

"Thanks, I forgot about that?" said Kara puts the coat on and follows Ash at the streets of Gotham Ash knew Kara was new here and knows nothing of the city best or him to keep an eye on her so she doesn't panic.

"Hey, man, you okay?" said the worker asking if Gus was okay when he woke up the guy who was dressed like a bat shown up "Tell me what happened."

Ash was walking with Kara but she then started to run towards the road

"Kara wait you're not supposed to run there?" Ash said but the car came by as Kara froze in fear as the car hits her she was okay "Her body it's as strong as steel" said Ash as he sees the driver came out

"Lady, are you, all right?" said the driver then a helicopter shown up has its spotlight at her as Kara was running from it in fear as Ash was chasing after her.

"Arceus said Kara fears of her powers but why is she afraid of other people" Ash said to himself

as the police cars came Kara was trapped Ash then noticed her eyes were red and fires heat beams blasting the cars Ash sees her running again

"Kara wait!" Ash was chasing after her as the police were chasing her to the alley then the other car trapped her she manages to jump but Ash saw she can fly "She can fly?" Ash said surprised then the police sees her flying

"Bring her down." as they used guns to fire at her but they bounce back "bullet proof too? What a woman." Ash said as he leaped and grabbed her as he landed to the gargoyle head statue

"Are you ok?" said Ash

"Yes, but why are they attacking me?" said Kara as Ash pulled her in close. He looked at the police

"Ash it's not safe for her here" said Senketsu 2 as the gunfire hits the statue "I agreed on that" Ash lets Kara go up first then himself just as they were up on the roof a bat figure appeared "Enough." As he tried to be picked up Kara but she kicks him and starts running.

"Here we go again." said Ash as he was going after but she had trouble with flying as she hits the blimp then she crashes Ash then has one problem to deal with was to stop the blimp.

"Better use alchemy thanks the Elric brothers who taught me." Ash said while going to use it but something went past him faster than a speeding bullet Ash saw the man in the cape

"so that's him superman." Ash said as superman stopped the blimp and lifts it more powerful than a locomotive and sends it the river gives Ash time to find Kara as he sees her in the building but scared "Kara it's ok I know you're scared." said Ash as Kara looks at him and pulls him into a hug.

"Ash why is everyone afraid of me" said Kara shacking and tears dripping from her face.

"That's because they're afraid like you are" Ash said rubbing her back gently "come on I saw your cousin" said Ash. Kara was happy to hear the news as they stood up together. They looked deep into each other's eyes as an uncontrollable feeling came over them. Something inside Ash was urging him to keep her in his arms as if she belonged there. Then he suddenly felt her heart beat was perfectly in synch with his own heartbeat. Kara gazed back at Ash with a desire to stay with him. Never had she felt so safe or a need to stay with someone.

"I don't know who you two are, but you've had enough fun for one night." They turned to see the bat figure used the green rock he found at the ocean glowing Kara was getting weak and starts to fade she collapsed Ash saw that as he brings out his blood blade.

"Ok bat, you just mess with a wrong ally of Kara" Ash said but was interrupted when the bat figure used smoke bomb. Ash couldn't see and the smoke made him cough violently and a slash on his arm. As the smoke cleared they were gone.

"Damn it"

"Excuse me" Ash turns around to saw Superman "Don't worry I'm a friend and I just want answers" said Superman Ash smiled knowing he is trustworthy as he lowers his blade "do you know that girl." said Superman as Ash nodded "yes, she's Kara Zor-El your older cousin" Ash said.

Deep in a cave outside Gotham Kara was strapped to the table with a blanket covering her. The bat figure was scanning her DNA but it shows she's not human "Her DNA is definitely not human. Enhance. Extremely high concentrations of neural stem cells." He turned to another computer which was scanning Ash's DNA. "His is human but it's seems to have a fiber like pattern. Highly resilient and to both heat and electricity. And it's many unknown materials and bacteria as well."

As the computer was continuing it's scanning Kara wakes up and freed herself knocking the blanket off leaving her naked. Then she tries to kill the bat figure but hits the computer with her beam eyes but she was flying up then Superman and Ash came and talked the two down.

(both speaking in kryptonian)

"Her name is Kara Zor-El, from Krypton. She's my cousin." said Superman said turning to the bat.

" Your cousin just torched $50,000 worth of custom hardware." said the bat figure

"Send me the bill."

"On a reporter's salary, right." as Kara sees Ash as she floats down which she's covered by her cousin's cape "Ash thank you for helping me find my cousin" said Kara smiling at him.

"I'm Lucky to help" said Ash smiling back rubbing the back of his head. Then Superman and the bat walked up to them.

"Ash this is Bruce Wayne known as batman" said Superman

"I guess you were defending her" said Batman

"Yes, I was" said Ash giving Batman a cold glare. He glared back at the young man a unseen friction built up between them as Superman then walked to Ash placing his hand on his shoulders.

"Thank you for protecting my cousin" said Superman

"no problem" said Ash with a genuine smile.

 **thats it of the return of Aura of Steel and also I want to thank my friend Lord Ashwood the 42nd for bringing it back and I'm also getting chapter 2 back and in gratitude of my friend getting it back I'll do three new stories which is Ash X Wonder woman, AshXTwilight and the next AshXRyuko an alternate stories of the two and an return of a old and a remake of Ash's new adventures which if you guys have ideas for Ash x Wonder woman and AshxRyuko send your reviews and even to Lord Ashwood the 42nd thanks for the help**


	2. Chapter 2

**aura of steel**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I do not own Pokémon and dc now here's the next chapter where Ash helps Kara to control her powers so she won't harm anyone also a special part showing in this chapter hope you enjoy the chapter AshxKara Lemon**

"This vessel contains my daughter, Kara Zor-El... ...from the now dead planet Krypton. Treat her as you would your own child. She will prove a treasure for your world." said Superman translating the message on the ship that Kara crashed in. They moved it to the fortress of solitude to continue studying it.

"Treasure. You're sure of the translation?" said Batman was concern.

"It says treasure. Not terror, not trouble. Always the cynic. You can't help yourself, can you?" said Superman tells Batman that she's not dangerous.

"You know those tests I was running? Her cellular structure is a shade denser than yours. She metabolizes sunlight more efficiently. It could be her youth. It could be something else. Bottom line, she might be more powerful than you. It makes me wonder. So, does her sudden appearance. I find it just a little too convenient. Plus, that other person Ash, the more I try to understand him the more questions I get. His abilities nothing more than…" as he hasn't finish when they heard a banging from the door as Kara was running

(speaking in kryptonian)

"Speak English." said Batman

"It's attacking." said Kara

" What's attacking?" as they were seeing who's attacking was just Krypto barking

"Krypto. No. Bad dog." as superman grabs Krypto "Kara's a friend. Leave her alone." he said to Krypto "I'm sorry, l... I've tried to get him to like me, but he just barks and growls, he hates me." said Kara explaining to them what happened "Go up to your quarters." said Batman telling her to go up to her quarters.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." said Kara as her cousin walks to her "We'll talk later." Said Superman kindly patting her on her shoulder. Kara was not to happy but walking away "Krypto's just feeling a little overprotective. Aren't you, boy?" as he pets him.

" I don't know. I've always considered him a good judge of character." said Batman as Superman glares at him. "Look, she's been through a lot. Not to mention learning an entire language in less than a week. Why don't you cut her some slack?" he said to him.

"We don't know anything about her. She claims to have no memory of anything prior to splashing down in Gotham Bay." said Batman

"I'm not saying there aren't loose ends." said Superman

" Having no control over her powers is more than a loose end. She's dangerous." said Batman

"Which is why she's in quarantine until she can gain control. She may be the only blood relative I have left. I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, at least for the time being. You don't have a problem with that, do you?" said Superman.

"No problem at all. But I can't speak for the dog." said Batman as Krypto was still growling as Kara was looking at all the kryptonian animals that are here made her feel homesick.

"As for Ash, he risked his life to bring Kara to me and make sure she was safe. He has my trust and respect so whatever he is or appear to be in your eyes he is a friend alight?" added Superman.

Batman narrowed his eyes "He maybe more dangerous than your cousin." He turned to the computer and pulled up all his research on Ash. "His cellular structure has strange additional proteins that seem to increase the density of his body but looking deeper his DNA, he is only half human and half of something else but whatever it is, it's powerful."

Ash was doing studies of his own during the week in the fortress of Solitude. He was looking over all of his notes that Riley sent him once he started training as an Aura Guardian all those years ago. Ash was looking for the special letter he had received from him Riley that had answer to why his sudden attraction to Kara and why an answer to why their heartbeats are perfectly in synch. After several days of searching he found it.

" _Dear Ash, this letter may or may not have an impact on you today or any point in your life but I believe you should know of a special and very rare bond that most guardians never find exactly. Legends and stories says that though out all of time and space there is at least one person who we are truly meant to be with. This is known as **Tralindaki** or true love in a more common term. This doesn't mean we can't find love with others but if one is lucky enough to find their true love their own love grows evermore for her/him and the others in his/her life. The one sign to truly know if the one is their true love is that their hearts are in perfect synchronization. Another is your desires to protect and stay with that person regardless of any circumstance. But it is very rare and most likely never happen to you but if it does then that girl is lucky to have some so caring and gracious as you Ash. Continue your training and you will be fine. P.S. If you do find her let me know._

Ash pondered this for some time. He was think about his wives at home Ryuko, Yoko, Twilight; and his other girlfriends Dawn, Serena, Sakura, Kari, Ruby. And his kids Nodika, Kiki, and his recently born son Auran. Then his mind wondered to Kara and his mind was filled with images of them being together as a couple and having children; being a family together. A smile grew on his face. 'Man, how do I find such amazing women in my life.' He thought. He got up and went to check on Kara. Walking some feet away was her room. He knocked and entered her room.

"Spying on me now?" she thought it was batman but looks it was Ash

"Who said I was spying?" said Ash as Kara remembers him "Oh, sorry Ash I thought you were batman?" said Kara as Ash walks over to her "You seem to don't remember anything Kara" said Ash as Kara looks at him "Some. I know that's my Uncle Jor-El and my Aunt Lara." Kara said to him "Your cousin Superman told you." said Ash as Kara denied it

"No. Because I remember it. Uncle Jor-El was like my father. They both believed the planet was doomed... which is why my father also built a ship. He told me the navigation system was locked onto Earth...and that he and my mother would soon follow. I was just about out when... I saw them die, right before my eyes. And then there was that light, that awful, blistering light. Then, all I remember is darkness." said Kara was sadden by the memory.

"Hey Kara, I know how you feel." said Ash

"you do Ash" said Kara curiously.

"I lost my home and my dad as well when I was a baby." said Ash as Kara was shocked that he too lost everything like her his home is no longer exist "Ash I'm sorry" said Kara as Ash smiled "It's fine Kara, but you do need some training." said Ash as Kara was confused "Training?" said Kara as Ash then knew she was confused.

"Training of controlling your powers we'll start first thing in the morning." said Ash as Kara was surprised that Ash was going to help her with her powers as Ash was heading out "Ash why you are the only one that trust me?" said Kara as Ash gives her the answer

"Because we're friends Kara we trust each other." said Ash as he left

"Thank you Ash" said Kara

On a planet, many light years away from Earth. A tournament was taking place for the rules finest warriors.

"My Treasure, you are one of the finest warriors on Apocalypse. But do you really think you have what it takes to be captain of the honor guard...to the almighty Darkseid" said an elder woman who was talking to a young red hair woman who had killed an alien gladiator.

"Bring them forth so they can taste my blade." said the female warrior as the elder woman smiled "Furies." she shouted as other female warriors came to fight their opponent as the fight continues then has the warrior been overpowered then beats her brutal just as she crashed to the ground then died.

"This one was no match for us."

"Let the dogs clean up the mess." as the furies left then a shadowy figure emerges.

"You disappoint me, Granny Goodness. You led me to believe Treasure could replace Big Barda as captain of my guard." he said to granny goodness "She showed such promise." said Granny "There has been an interesting development on Earth. Bring me the girl who fell out of the sky. The one they call Kara. And this time don't fail me. Or it will be you, dear Granny, whom the Furies carve up next." as the figure left but had a hidden meeting with another visitor who had come to this planet but wasn't human.

"You were right about the girl heading to earth dear old friend Quintessa." said the figure as the mystery visitor was an evil Cybertronian sorceress and the creator of Cybertronians Quintessa came to see him but in the form of a hologram "I said I give you the kryptonian Kara she will become your general but that's not the reason I'm here." said Quintessa as the figure was confused "what's the reason." he said but those two sense a very powerful Aura.

"I sense a stronger source of power have you felt it too?" said Quintessa.

"Yes" said the figure.

"Arceus he had send over Auran's son also the lost prince to this realm; Ash Ketchum." said Quintessa as the figure stared out into space "His powers are growing stronger with each new world he encounters. He already destroyed Sombra and has bested Ragyo and her lieutenants many times. If he gains the allegiance of the Kryptonian on Earth it may lead the Green Lantern Core and the Thanagarian Empire to form an alliance with him as well. His influence would know no bounds and our dominance would be at risk."

"For the past thirty-five years we have hunted down and destroyed Aura Guardians across the realms snuffing out the light's greatest warriors. Auran was to be the last of them. Then we must kill his son immediately and prevent him from furthering his influence." Said the figure with some anger.

"Patience Darkseid my friend. Remember our deal, I want him alive he can be an instrument for the fall of the light." said Quintessa as she disappeared leaving Darkseid to ponder the weight of his next move.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Ash starts training Kara of controlling her powers "So Ash what should we start first." said Kara as she was excited as Ash brings out a rock "controlling your strength." said Ash as he shows her how to do it as he used his strength to the exact level "Amazing" said Kara as Ash passes her the rock "Now you do it" said Ash as Kara was nervous "Kara it's ok just stay calm and relax" said Ash as Kara took his advice as she's calmed down and relaxed as she used her strength just then she had done it.

"Ash, I did it" said Kara

"That's great now we start with other obstacles." said Ash as he was

right they been training with lots of obstacles just as combat strategies, controlling her heat vision even her ice blowing but they been trying one thing possible "You are learning quickly Kara now we start flying." said Ash as Kara was more nervous "don't worry I'm here Kara" said Ash as Kara calm down they took flight but had she had problems of flying as Ash manage to help her "sorry Ash" said Kara as Ash smiled "Don't worry just practice how about you go and meet up with your cousin." said Ash that made her happy.

"Thanks Ash" said Kara as she left to metropolis where there's Clark "I'm so glad to be out of quarantine, I can't tell you. Don't get me wrong, I like the Fortress of Solitude. But you must admit, it is a little boring. Metropolis is much more my style. This is the life I want, Kal. Uh... I mean, Clark." said Kara as they continued walking through the down town shopping area.

"You've got plenty of time to decide" said Clark

"I want to know everything there is to know about being an Earth girl." said Kara as they continue walking "I have a pretty good idea. Come on." said Clark as he and Kara are doing shopping of course went overboard of what she buys. "Oh, my gosh. That was so much fun. I'm going to love being an Earth girl." Said Kara so excited of being an Earth girl "You've certainly got the shopping part down." Laughed Clark as they begin to walk as he asked Kara something "How was our guest from the other universe?" asked Clark who was talking about Ash.

"He's great he helped me train and he's a good teacher, kind, brave, strong and I found him cute," said Kara who had cover her mouth "Kara it's alright you found love already why won't you talk to him about it" said Clark

"You're not worried or overprotective" said Kara

"No, he helped you and I trust him now just go and spend time with him" said Clark with a smile.

"thanks Clark" as Kara was off to see Ash at the other side of Metropolis where Ash was in the hotel room he affords. "training Kara was tough work but she's getting a hang of it" said Ash as he saw Kara was flying around trying to control the speed she was going to the window "Kara" Ash open the window "what are you doing?" said Ash ""if I'm going to control my speed I shouldn't do it inside." Kara said as

Ash facepalmed "Kara that's not control to control your speed just relax and be calm" said Ash as Kara did what he said as she was calming down to stay in control "Okay I got it thank you Ash." Kara thanked him "you're welcome Kara "Ash said as she was landing to the floor.

" Ash " said Kara

" yes Kara " said Ash

"I want to thank you for helping me." Kara said Ash was confused "What do you mean?" Ash asked as Kara then continues "Ever since we met and you saved me from being you know, you train me helped me by control my powers I grown a bond to you the point is I... Love... you" said Kara Ash was surprised at the confession He then smiled at her "Kara I Love you too." Ash said making her form tears of happiness in her eyes "Kara are you ok?" said Ash

"Yes, I'm fine I'm just so happy." Kara said Ash walks towards her then they kissed Kara held him so did Ash as they're making out till she felt a poke as she pulls back to look at Ash.

"Ash what's that?" said Kara Ash blushed "Uh well..." Ash couldn't get the words out Kara realized what it was she blushed. Her thoughts were racing but she was happy that Ash was attracted to her.

"Ash I learn about love but I... don't know what sex is" said Kara Ash wasn't really surprised at that since she was in her pod for most of the time Ash looks at her with a loving grin.

"Kara, I can give you more training " Kara looked at him confused "But I thought we were done training" said Kara Ash whisper her ear "really how does it work having sex? " Kara blushed at that "let me show you Kara" Ash starts kissing her again at first then kisses her neck Kara moaned at the feeling "oh, Ash is that how it works" said Kara moaning

"Yes, do you want more?" Ash asked to her "yes show me" Ash kept kissing her neck while grabbing her left breast with his right hand making her moan more "ah, oh Ash that's outstanding mmm" He kept rubbing the breast and put his left hand on her butt making her moan even more she seems to enjoy it

"OH YEAH" Kara put her hand into his pants so she could feel the boner without the clothes blocking the feeling "Ash you can do that too" said Kara "Of course and I can do this too" Ash said brought his left hand and unzipped her pants revealing her black colored panties "wow I'm learning already Ash" said Kara as he smiled "Yes you are." Ash said as he's pulls up her shirt revealing a black matching bra "yeah I like black Ash do you like it" said Kara.

"Like it I love it." Ash said She smiled that he liked her sense of fashion "Ash can I do this?" she sways her hips giving Ash more fuel to his boner. "Of course, you can do it for as long as you want." Ash said she smiled about that she begins to kiss him then has her hand under his shirt. She stops kissing so she could pull his shirt over his head "wow you a kryptonian too?" she asked "Nope I just work out." Ash said She looked really impressed at his pics Kara starts kissing it then looks at him "Do I have to strip down Ash?" said Kara "You don't need to if you don't want to Kara, we can continue or we can stop the choice is your if you're not ready" said Ash as Kara then took her bra off as her breasts shown "I'm ready Ash like these" said Kara "Yes I do." Ash said as he places both hands on both breasts and groped them gently folding them in his hands.

"Ash you're strong how's that possible " she said moaning "I've been known to do the impossible." he said "Ash what else you can do with my breasts" said Kara.

"Maybe this." He pinned her pink tits making her moan "oh, Ash I love it" said Kara "Glad you do" Ash said Kara then enjoys it so much "what's next Ash " said Kara so excited "Maybe this." Ash said as he puts both hands on her butt pulling her as close as possible. Her breasts pressed down on his chest and began to rub and grab both cheeks "ooh you can do that so ooh" said she moaned "Yea I can" Ash said.

Kara kissed Ash passionately while he continues rubbing her butt cheeks gentle "Ash give me a minute" Kara turns around as she was taking her panties off Ash sees her butt Ash could not stop staring while he had one thought "Dat ass" Ash thought as Kara was completely nude as she turns around to him.

"is this right Ash being nude " said Kara

"Absolutely" Ash said He was looking at a goddess right now "Ash what's the step?" Kara asked him.

"Um now I get naked" Ash said Kara sees him undressed. She blushed deeper red but couldn't help but stare. He was well built and had some scars across his body but her eyes fix added on his harden manhood "wow" said Kara as Ash the grabbed her breasts again "you sure like them " she giggled "I sure do" Ash said then gasped in surprise when Kara poked his manhood "Ash I want to suck it"

"You could if you want to." Ash said to her as she got on her knees and got in front of his manhood "I hope I got this right" said she puts it her mouth then bops it Ash groans in pleasure at this "Keep going Kara this feels amazing" Ash encourage Kara just continue she's enjoying it and went faster than ever A few minutes of this later Ash reached his limit "Kara I'm gonna" said her mouth was filled with his seed then she swallowed his whole load. "Ash that's so awesome can you suck my breasts just like I suck your manhood? " said Kara

"Sure thing" Ash said as he puts his mouth on her right tits and starts sucking. Kara moaned and the two fell on top of the bed as they crawled into better position Ash resumed his attention back to her boobs. Kara wrapped her arm around Ash's head to her breasts as he continued sucking. Her moans grow louder as Ash felt something swishing around in his mouth it tasted good, let's go of her breast to see milk coming out. "Krypton women must start lactating in their teen years" Ash thought before returning to drink so more milk. Kara loved Ash's mouth on her breast the feeling of her milk coming out was pleasing.

Ash lowers his head to her womanhood "Ash is this fun licking "said Kara "Yes, it is but now you'll feel really good this time" Ash said licking at her womanhood Kara was gasping and enjoying it "this feeling so good Mmmm, " Ash enjoying licking her womanhood it tasted sweet "kryptonian teens are so sweet" After licking Ash stuck a finger into womanhood making her moaning "oh that's new he's good" said Kara. He added another finger making her moan more "Aah Ash more" Ash kept the fast pace going and a few minutes later Kara felt her limit coming.

"Ash something is coming out" Ash heard this and pulled out his fingers and went back to licking hoping to catch her release "oh, oh Ash" Kara released her juices on to Ash's mouth and felt that taste "That

was really good. "Kara, you taste delicious" Ash said licking his lips she smiled turn red Ash sees her

turn around to see her butt "do you slap them Ash " said Kara

"Sometimes, do you want me to" Ash asked "yes I want to feel what's it like " said Kara

"Okay then" Ash said as he slapped the cheek She moaned in pain and pleasure "Ash I

love it" With that Ash continued to slap her butt cheeks making her moan more "ooh" said she then felt a poke

"Ash was that your manhood " said Kara

"Yes, are you ready once we do this there's no going back" Ash said to her Kara knew it was in her womanhood. She turned around to face him. She gave a loving smile and pulled him close for another kiss.

"do it Ash" said Kara "Okay brace yourself." he said as he broke her womanhood making her scream out in pain and was bleeding "the pain is hurting me" said Kara in tears "I won't move until you're used to it." Ash said waiting "go ahead Ash" said Kara "Ok" Ash said as he starts slowing, thrusting back and forth she feels it but was enjoying it "Ash more I want you to go faster " Ash nodded as he thrusted faster making her moan loudly "ooh Yes, Yes Ash I love it" Ash thrusted harder as well "Ash I feel something coming inside" said Kara.

"That's my manhood going as deep as he can." Ash said as they were reaching their limit "Ash I'm about to come" Kara said to Ash as he continues thrusting as Ash grits his teeth pulling her as close as possible then the two began to glow blue as their aura bounded together truly become one. Then the two lovers came together crying out their lover's name. Ash's seed flooded Kara's womb as her juices coated his member. Their release lasted a full minute. After they came down from their high Ash pulled out of her and laid beside her both still panting at the intensity they experience. They kissed one last time before getting dress. "Ash that was amazing." said Kara as Ash was getting dressed "Yeah I know Kara you should get cleaned up and meet up with your cousin." said Ash but Kara finished really fast "Don't worry I'm already done and Ash thank you for all the help you done. I love you." said Kara kissed Ash and left to meet up with her cousin with a grin on both of their faces.

 **thats it of the return of Aura of Steel and also I want to thank my friend Lord Ashwood the 42nd for bringing it back and I'm also getting chapter 3 onand in gratitude of my friend getting it back I'll do three new stories which is Ash X Wonder woman, AshXTwilight and the next AshXRyuko an alternate stories of the two and an return of a old and a remake of Ash's new adventures which if you guys have ideas for Ash x Wonder woman and AshxRyuko send your reviews and even to Lord Ashwood the 42nd thanks for the help**


	3. An date to disaster

**aura of steel**

 **Chapter 3**

 **An date to disaster**

 **I do not own Pokémon and dc now here's the next chapter where Ash helps Kara to control her powers so she won't harm anyone also a special part showing in this chapter that Ash made her a suit and they go on a date but run to a big problem hope you enjoy the chapter AshxKara**

The morning light shown through the window of an apartment onto a bed where we find our new couple wrapped up in the sheets. Ash had both arms around his new girlfriend Kara. Over the past month Ash had stayed in Metropolis to help train Kara with her powers to control them and use them properly. But the two are now a couple and decided to live together. Ash explained his feelings for her and that they were meant to be. Kara was ecstatic at the news. She was slightly upset that she was not his first but she was pleased that he still loved her. She was shocked that he was already married to three other women and have four girlfriend. Well now five girlfriends. When she saw his children she instantly fell in love with them. She then began to image what her a child would look like.

On this morning Ash awoke and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and got up to make breakfast. One thing he had learned about his Kara is that she loves to have omelet with bacon and a blueberry muffin. He himself the same but he had lemon poppy seed muffin. The smell of food filled the apartment and Kara moaned and woke up with a smile then floated over to the kitchen where Ash was finishing up. She came up behind him and hugged him.

"Morning Ash."

Good Morning Kara."

They shared a quick kiss then sat down together on a couch. Ash turned on the TV.

"And today's top stories. Former president Lex Luthor escape from federal prison last night. Authorities can not find any traces of him since his disappearance."

"Kal said he's been fighting him for years." Kara muttered as she ate. Ash glared at the screen he had learned about Luthor and his dealings. After breakfast they went out for some training. They went outside the city to an abandoned quarry where they can practice without specters. They did this to help each other's skill; Supergirl would practice using her ice breathe and heat vision. While Ash trained to balance out both his Alicorn Magic and powers to mimic Pokemon attacks. They would fight each other to better the others response and counter moves. Afterwards they returned to the city for lunch.

They went up to the top of the apartment just to enjoy the view. The two of them sat down on the air-ducts.

"Say Ash" Kara finally spoke up.

"What is it" Ash answered while eating a sandwich.

"Do you think you can beat Darksied?" she asked.

Ash looked over to her in somewhat shock. "What brought this up Kara?"

She took a bit of her sandwich munching on it slowly. "I was just wondering what we are going to do? I want to be with you on your world after all this done. But until then I don't what to lose you to him." she pulled up her knees to her chest. "You mean everything to me." Ash scooted closer to hold her close. "We won't be separate and we will be Darksied together. That I promise you." She smiled and lean to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"On a lighter note. I got you something." Ash reached over and picked up a large white box wrapped with a bright red ribbon.

Kara squealed in delight and opened it with earnest. Inside was a white shirt with a "S" symbol and black along the edges, a short blue skirt, red boots white gloves, and a red cap. She gasped; it was her new super suit. "Try it on. I promise I won't peak." Ash smiled turning away from her.

"But you seen every part of me Ash." She teased though blushing a bit. Ash blushed too but smiled and said nothing. She quickly changed into her outfit she gave Ash the signal to turn around. He did and his jaw drop. It fit her perfectly. Ash stood up and kissed Kara passionately. "It's perfect on you."

Ash wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed again. Both with eyes closed silently moan in pleasure. Kara went to take of his shirt but Ash stopped her.

Kara looked confused but Ash broke the kiss and whispered into her ear. "Let's do that tonight after our date. After all you just got dress."

She smiled and blushed mildly "Okay Ashy but your going to have to earn it." Ash smirked with a glint in his eye. "Challenge accepted my dear."

Later that Ash and Kara go out on a date first to dinner "I love this place Ash and most of all spending time with you is better" said Kara as they laugh and eat as they were done they then catch a movie was a romantic movie. "This movie is wonderful seeing the hero wins a girl" said kara was leaning on his shoulder as Ash held her "I know kara and I'm with you" as they kiss in front the kiss scene as the movie was over "Ash Afterwards should we head home for some fun." Ash knows what kind of fun she mean "we should head home" as they walked away heading home But before they make it home Granny Goodness finds them.

"At last I found you" said goodness as they saw her At first their confused over the oversized old woman "I'm sorry have we met?" Ash said as a humor but when she spoke "very funny I am granny goodness I was sent by Darksied to retrieve a Kryptonian girl for his army" as she points at kara as Ash gets between them "she not going to be used by Darksied's as weapon you old hag." Said Ash that made her angry

"I'll arrange your death" as They fight Granny used her power at Ash but saw that his burnt marks heals "it's true you can't die" as Ash changes his senketsu "but my blade can cut you in half" he's not kidding as ash cuts her sword as he used alchemy and hits her with rasangan kara was amazed but granny then felt injuries "I should get rid of him now" but Granny overpowers Ash and Kara fearing for Ash "leave him alone!" attacks Granny but looses control over her powers and destroyed much of the street with her heat vision and strength.

"Kara stop" Ash stops her with his sharrengan calms her down but stops the rubble almost crushing a family and their dog but with his hand did nothing "impossible he can...time to leave now" as Granny then captures her.

"Kara!" Ash tries to save her as he use his alicorn wings to fly then stops the ship of the same ability "How did i do that?" Ash was surprised "quintessa didnt say he use the force" but Granny's ship comes in and fires on Ash sending him back to the city "Ash!" Kara screams Ash's name as she is taken aboard the ship before it blasts off into space. "Ah my head?" As Ash wakes up to find he's in the bat cave with medical treatments and braces holding his left arm in place.

"Oh its you again" said Ash looking at the dark knight himself then the man of steel shown up "Easy Ash we found you and fix you up what happen to kara" as Superman is wanting answers but worried about Ash and Kara.

"We were at our date then this woman said she comes from darkseid trying to take kara i was defending her but that hag overpowered me and took her" Ash explains what happens but Batman is vocal "you do realise how much damage Kara inflicted onto the city block." Batman said as Ash gets into his face and says "shut it that it wasn't her fault bats Mrs. Doubtfire from mars just attack us and made her loose control because I got hurt." He turns to walk away but hears Batman said something "she should have been kept in quarantine I said she's too dangerous" which is responded with a powerful kick to his face from a enraged Ash.

He yells at him "She is not a bioweapons she's a living thing like we are I had lost friends I known and I am not giving up I'm going to find kara and prove to you you're wrong Wayne" as Ash walks away going to save kara "Wait Ash I know a friend that can help she knows everything" said superman Meanwhile on Apocalypse Granny brings Supergirl to Darksied. He asks if she saw Ash which she confirmed but told him more

"What tell me what you said again granny goodness" darsied wants to know "I saw it he was strong with the force he doesn't know either but he is will come for her" said Granny which makes him smile. "Then my new champion will eliminate him." He said looking at Supergirl

 **thats it of the third chapter and hope you enjoy it how it's a action romance and a humor and now I am adding wonder woman in chapter 4 if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now a new ashxkari story be planned headed on digimon story cyber sleuth ps4 and yes Ash gets both pokemon and digimon if you want that story send your reviews and pm and that be great so enjoy**


	4. Chapter 4

**aura of steel**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Legends of the great universe war and doomsday**

 **Disclaimer I** **do not own Pokémon and dc now here's the next chapter where Ash helps Kara to control her powers so she won't harm anyone also a special part showing in this chapter that Ash made her a suit and they go on a date but run to a big problem as kara was been taken away and Ash is not going to give up on saving her but he will need help from the other hero hope you enjoy the chapter AshxKara**

Ash, Superman and Flash and Batman go visit Diana's home island "So you are the new guy they mention I'm Barry known as the flash." Said Flash who was talking to Ash "pleasure to meet you Barry I'm Ash Ketchum from the other universe" said Ash as him and Barry shook hands as he then looks at Clark "you sure that she can help?" Ash asked superman as he nodded "I know Diana she is a good friend always there to help i know she will help" as they had arrive to the island "something tells me that amazonians are not friendly to anyone?" Said Ash as they walk in the warriors came and surround Ash

"Whoa hold it everyone it's cool he's with us" said Barry but they don't buy it as the Amazonian warrior attacked him as Ash defend himself with his blood blade as it was sword to blade fight as the other one fights made Ash to fight with his soul blade as well with him defending himself archers arrive as they fire arrows at him "survive this!" When they the arrows are coming right him but Ash used his magic and protect to save himself as his eyes glow in aura and his alicorn wings expose

"Stop!" As the amazonians seized fire as Diana appeared "Diana your people try to..." Superman sees her went passes him as she walks towards him then she knew who he was "this one is born from family line of aura guardians and alicorns" she said as the Amazonians had allowed him in

"Say what Diana you're saying he's half human?" Said flash

"Yes he's half human and half alicorn first time I ever seen one as the first Greek mythology of his kind not till the aura guardians we're been extinct but he was the last one" said Diana as Ash was ready to speak "then you know why were here in a way I need help getting to reach apocalypse and get Kara back." Ash asked her for getting there "That won't be allowed Ash others go to Apocalypse never return darksied kills them but I don't know how?" Said Diana as Ash still not giving up "I'm going there to save kara and I don't care if that overgrown golem wants to kill me for trying!" Said Ash as Diana likes his attitude

"If you want to fight darksied perhaps i can train you." She said to him as Batman heard that "no he's to dangerous to be train he will harm everyone and everything if you make him strong" said Batman as Ash had accept Diana "then I accept your offer to training so I can save kara" said Ash as he then looks around "your training starts tomorrow" she said to him as Ash nodded and understand her as he was walking

"This one is so much trouble" said batman as they all think about it "Bruce he just save my cousin kara and she cares about him so does he" said Superman as night came Ash was looking at the window in his own room staring at the sky

"Kara I'm sorry I never should've keep you safe" said Ash as he then felt the presence of a familiar spirit

"something troubled you son." As Ash looks and saw him "Dad" as an grown man with raven hair wearing aura guardian uniform was Auran Ketchum his father had appeared "How was that?" Ash remembered he saw him once and thought it was all in his head "no Ash we Aura guardians can train more when I die asz a true king and aura guardian we became one with the Oracle" said Qur'an as Ash then asked him "dad. Diana said that others fight darkseid but failed what does it mean?" Ash asked him as Auran knew that he must tell him "Ash your sisters didn't told you?" Auran said to him as Ash was confused

"What did you mean?" Ash asked as Auran begins to speak "years ago there were six singularities." As he uses a his magic to unlock and open an memory his great grandfather told him "Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots. Infinity Stones. These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. Observe. he shows Ash the giant beings that use the Infinity Stones as weapons "These carriers can use the stone to mow down entire universe like wheat in a field. Until." As he paused

"Until what?" Ash asked him "those stones were been found and created the great universe war cause from threat was the fearful enemy " Shendu" When Auran told Ash this he heard that name "Shendu! The chaos bringer, demon sorcerer, the herald of the fallen." Ash said to him

"Yes he comes to many names but in equestria we call him the king of fear" he told him

"You mean he cause all this?" Ash said as Auran nodded "yes he used the infinity stones to conquer along with the queen from the shinobi ages both sides of our worlds fight him but he holds powers in him control by twelve beats of the Chinese zodiac our army didn't stand a chance with him and the stones" Auran said as Ash felt more pain from this "but wait when did he got destroyed" ash asked him more "his worshippers and a brave aura guardian half alicorn your ancestor help the sage of six paths defeated him and strip him of the stones and his power to the twelve talismans as they had hidden them his stone self was shattered to pieces and were hidden as well" when Auran told him

"Did he ever came back" ash asked him as he remain silent "Ash I shall go and I know you will save kara" as his spiritual self disappeared Ash smiled "thanks Dad" said Ash but at Apocalypse quintessa sense it "Darkseid Ash knows our history and he must not know our secret plan he must die at that island we'll show them fear" quintessa said to him as he agreed with her "yes I see your point and I know just the one to kill him" said Darkseid

At the island Ash is ready to fight "I'm ready Diana for my training!" Ash said as Diana leaps to the air and landed that crush the earth "whoa I thought kara was the one with strength" ash said as she's in a battle position

"I'm going to enjoy this" Diana said to him

"So will I!" As Ash transformed and his battle position as they collide to their training as they keep fighting until an unknown creature that just appeared from nowhere attacks them as the four knew what it is "Doomsday here how?" Superman wondered but that monster was targeting Ash as it charges towards him "whoa what's this CHUM's problem?" Ash said as doomsday is still chasing him as Diana use her lasso on him then superman hits him "hope he stays do..." Doomsday punch him as he gets back up the Amazonian warrior attacked him then flash use his speed to slow him down then he stops flash

"No!" Ash used his move he learned from puffy as his elephant gum gum hits him then he used rock smash sends him flying then he leaps and high jump kick him and he made a land and was ko "That is for them you beast!" As Ash walks over sees ten warriors hurt and died from the chose that creature caused by him "Not only I failed once but failed helping them twice" said Ash as he felt Diana

"Ash it's not your fault it always happened you just need to keep moving forward and don't stop yourself just keep fighting because you have the fighting spirit" when she said that Ash understand her now "That's right I'm not giving up on kara and Darkseid must be stopped" said Ash as Superman picks up doomsday

"Thanks Ash I'm taking Doomsday into deep space." As he flew off

"Make sure it's very deep space." Said Batman as Ash was getting prepared "I know who to find guys come on" as Ash flew and they follow him at Apocalypse Darkseid and quintessa saw this and things are not going well "my master the organization is calling!" Said granny goodness as quintessa looks at them "tell them that we're go..." As she was silent as quintessa felt herself being choked as holographic figures appeared "you made us loose our patients quintessa that you will wipe out the prince" said the figure in the cloak was Not entirely human, at nearly twenty-five feet tall. All of him a STONY GREY. Old, wounded, fragile and powerful, all at the same time.

"Forgive me our supreme leader of the organization 8 we had a bit of trouble along a way but we sure to you that operation resurrection is exactly as you planned" said quintessa but the figure still not pleased as a familiar face was not pleased as well "we still had Ash Ketchum the lost prince still here and alive now he learns about the infinity stones and the twelve talismans as we speak you two said that you end him or are you wrong." Said Ragyo

"Yes but we have a plan to destroy him" as Darkseid shows them the battle arena as Kara is being put through intense training become darkseid's General "with kara zor all we will destroy him and the universe be ours" as Darkseid was been strucked by lighting appeared out of nowhere as he looks at them "you may have kara zor all as your general though she is slowly trying to fight the mind control that's over her because of him he was already in love with her" said shredder knew Ash's Aura can get her back then dark Darkseid and quintessa talk over what are they going to do when Ash arrives.

"Then I know how to get rid of him just like we did with his kind" as Darkseid shows them the green stone and a other stone that has the snake on it as Father saw it "Where did you get those?!" He asked as Darkseid smirk "I had my ways" as the holograms are gone "once I destroyed him I'm going to enjoy destroying them" darkseid's side of the plan is to double cross the organization 8 and end the universe himself as Ash made it to the house and knocks as an woman appeared

"Yes" said bards as Ash walks in

"We need your help, Barda. Darkseid has kidnapped clark's cousin, Kara." Said Ash as bards just walks off "Then she is lost to you. I'm sorry." She said to them as Ash then thinks if its true "Barda, you can't just..." Flash tries to help "Listen to me, it's too late. Darkseid will control her mind. Mould her into a killing machine. Exploit her weaknesses. Just like he did me." Bards said to them as Ash felt her pain when he was being controlled as he spoke "Barda. We know you were made to do terrible things. No one blames you. Now he's got Kara, the girl I was in love with. We're going to Apocalypse. We need your help to get there." Ash said to her

"You have no idea what you're up against." She said as Superman arrived "All we ask is to borrow your Mother Box... ...so we can generate a boom tube to get there." Said Superman as barda thinks about it as she looks at Ash "take it if it's true you're getting her back that will be interesting" said barda as they got the mother box and getting back to work "Kara if you hear me I'm coming for you and I never give up" said Ash

 **thats it of the fourth chapter and hope you enjoy it how it's a action against doomsday and Ash met his father spiritual self and tells him everything of the history now the mysterious group called organs a 8 with their leader is preparing something and a humor and now I am adding Ash fights Supergirl now was control by Darkseid in chapter 5 if you want her send reviews on the other ones and now a new ashxkari story be planned headed on digimon story cyber sleuth ps4 and yes Ash gets both pokemon and digimon if you want that story send your reviews and pm and that be great so enjoy**

 **Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**aura of steel**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **The battle in Apocalypse**

 ** _Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Superman/batman apocalypse and this is a first crossover been showing ever since the first Pokémon Gurren Lagann crossover and Pokémon Kill la Kill crossover was the first one made and was a hit with 40 reviews so far if some of you hadn't seen it yet care free to read it now this crossover is like a sequel spin-off series where Ash got himself in a other world where he meets friends that were heroes then new love blooms from one heroine so enjoy stronger Ash, smarter Ash, Mature Ash AshXKara (supergirl)_**

In apocalypse Kara was now under darkseid's control in the gladitor arena as she was facing her opponets he is very impressed on her skills of defeating all of his is former Champions and passing all of his test he believes that she is now ready to destroy Ash once and for "im impress of your skills zor al you manage to beat my opponents well now what is your purpose" he asked her as Kara looks at him "I will serve my royalty to you and I will destroy the lost prince" said kara her mind has forgotten love because of darkseid but till quintessa appeared "darkseid we made a deal that we capture the prince alive as we planned remember our master gives you the time stone and he can take it away just as easy." all quintessa still wants Ash for herself for her experiments "are there other reasons " why you want him" he asked but she doesn't say anything to Darkseid

"Only the organization will be spoken of this father, madara, Ozai and Zarkon knows this" and then they sense ashes presents "He's here on apocalypse as we speak with the kryptonian the Amazonian and two humans as well" she tells him as Darkseid know who "Kara I send you to lead my army and destroy them at once" as he sends Kara and his army to engage them meanwhile Ash and the others have landed on apocalypse and they survive the ordinance of what the planet is

"So this is the place I thought a dead planet is worse" Ash said as Flash looks at him "welcome to the club Ash" he said then they start sensing the enemies coming it is a giant battle "darkseid knows we are coming" said Diana as the giant beetle charges them which thanks to Diana's teaching ash is able to hold his own very well.

"These guys are relentless but ugly they dont stay down" Ash keeps fighting them like a pro as they dont stand a chance superman came and took one out

just then Ash seen kara but not the kara he knows "Clark let me save her I can stop this" as he understands and leaves him to fight Then it comes down to Ash versus Kara as he tries to speak to her "Kara stop it's me Ash" but she's not listening but he can sense that she's trying to break out of the Mind Control but she still having trouble "she's trying to fight it I can still save her so ash uses his new move he had learn to try to break the Mind Control connection as Kara was breaking free " Ash..." She said to him . "no he's breaking my mind control we must use the stone now" Darkseid considers using the infinity stone of time bathed he doesn't want to show his trump card too soon but at that moment where he reaches to activate it

"Only i will control the stone" quintessa detaches her hands and uses it herself. She knows that Ash and his band of merry men are going to win this day and there's nothing they can do to stop from Ash setting Kara free and escaping so she secretly walks up to Ash who's in middle position "What" as she strike him then she's looking at Ash getting beaten from Kara he is ready to take on another assault from kara she stands in front of him

"I would want to kill you now Ash but i might use you as my slave and do whatever i want with you" said Kara as Ash looks at her "I want to probe your mind and just see what was underneath that flesh and bone that just makes you so interesting towards me." then she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses in with her metallic lips though Ash not respond since he's Frozen in Time she does try to make the kiss at least somewhat pleasurable for herself and him though he won't respond. And then she looks at him "one day i will have you for my own and Nui can't have you for i will have you first."

She then walks back to Darkseid side and detaches her hands again to deactivate infinity stone "What is this" Darkseid felt the surge of power but just thought it was the infinity stone reacting to his intent. "I feel it what is this power" Ash felt something weird on his lips like they were cold touching something metallic that then next thing "not a chance" as he leaped free from the power of time he knew he was punched in the face by Kara.

"Kara is still here I will not give up" He realizes that she's going out loud on him and he shouldn't hold back either "life fiber synchronization kamui senketsu 2!" so he unlocks his ultimate form to battle against Kara. They fight with their weapons until both Ash and Kara's weapons are knocked out of their hands. Then the two get into a fist fight "Nova blast!" ash using his powers to keep her away but "Kara you are not a weapon you know me fight it kara I know you're in here" he tries to talk her out of the Mind Control at first it seems to work but the power is still too strong on her mind "No you must die!" Kara flies up and then comes down like a missile to smash into the ground "This is bad she will create a impact and will blow up the planet" said Diana but Ash is prepared "not a chance I come prepare" he combines all of his aura together as they clash

"Kara!" As kara felt her memories getting to her where her and Ash met he helps her control her powers they fell in love and have their date as her mind control was broken "Ash..." as she collides with him there was a huge blue explosion that just creates a crater 5 miles across blasting both the heroes and villains away.

In the center of the crater it's Ash and kara just holding each other. Kara just Whispers as his name "Ash...you came back for me I knew you well" as she see how much injury she give him "Ash...I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" she was in tears as Ash kiss her "Kara I don't don't care of my injuries one thing is seeing you again" as kara smiles as she faints but still holds on to him Ash smiles and as the rest of the party Superman Batman Wonder Woman and Flash come back to him

"Ash is she" clark saw kara was safe "shes fine lets go!" Just then Darkseid appeared "No you will not take away my treasure boy" he said as Ash wants to fight him again "she's no one's treasure. Kara is a living thing like we are" ash said

"Strong speech but it won't last" as they clash

As they keep fighting "shadow clone jitsu!" Ash creates 100 clones as they use luffy's skills he taught him as their arms stretch at punches him good "try this" Ash used dragon fist at him made darkseid feel pain as he was ready to use his move "Terra energy magic Aura rasangan!" As he used that move and struck darkseid made him bleed and crashed "Ash time to go" said batman as they use the boom tube and they escape back to Earth.

(Back at earth Ash's apartment)

In Ash's apartment Ash was looking at the stone he took from darkseid and quintessa "it's true this is an infinity stone but this one it controls time" Ash said as he is learning more Ash remembers that Kara is coming over as he puts the stone away and Ash was sitting on his bed in his room wait for what Kara had in store for him. Being in only a white shirt and some boxers he would say he was ready for tonight. He shivered in anticipation as he imagined what she was planning for him. He almost jumped when a knock came from the door.

"You ready Ash?" she called.

"Yes I am." He replied. She opened the door and walked in wearing a brown trench coat. Ash had a puzzled look on his face but Kara just smiled she knew he would be confused with her start of their night.

"Get comfortable on the bed Ash we have a wonderful time ahead of us." Ash did as he was told and got fully onto the bed and laid down on it. Kara floated up careful not to fluff up the bottom of her coat as she settled down on to Ash's waist. Her hands rubbed his body across his chest and abs. Suddenly she then ripped his shirt off and went down and gave Ash a light peck on the lips before going back up. She went for the buttons on her coat and slowly unbuttoned each one. Ash felt his cheeks burn red as she let one of the shoulder's slip off her. His member was starting to get hard and the way she smiled down with Redding cheeks he knew that she knew.

"Excited"

Ash smiled "With you every time."

"Then enjoy this." She replied as she opened up the coat reviling she had nothing on. Ash felt some blood coming up to his nose and his rod was at full strength. Kara removed the coat and leaned down to Ash.

"Thank you for everything Ash." She said and kissed him again. Ash wrapped his arms around her and messaged her back.

"Anytime Kara." They kissed again and one of his hands moved down and molded her butt and the other played with her hair. She thrusted her tongue into his mouth battling out their dominance over the other. She pulled back from the kiss and moved over until her wet womanhood was right above him and she ripped off his last piece of clothing to get to her prize. She stoked his rod slowly before licking it and taking into her mouth. She bobbed up and down taking in his whole length and even played with his family jewels. Ash gasped and moan at her touch and need to return the favor. He took two fingers and inserted them insider her. She moaned around his rod but kept on going. Ash licked her and added another finger. Her sweet love nectar just seem to flow from her so he removed his fingers and plunged his tongue inside and eat away at her sacred flower. He couldn't wait to be inside her love tunnel again. She let his rod go with a pop and moaned loudly. She then grabbed her breasts and rubbed them around his rod and vigorously sucked away. They could feel their limits coming fast and their efforts increased trying to bring the other together. They moaned in pure bliss as their love juice flooded their lover's mouth. Swallowing every drop they let go and returned to their original position. They made out again as she rubbed her womanhood over his manhood. Ash groped her boobs as she held his head tightly.

"Kara please let me 'moan' be one with you Again." he groaned

"Yes don't keep me waiting. I need you too." She then sat up and alined his rod into her womanhood. They moaned as they became one. He thrusted into her meeting her bounce perfectly. The blue aura outlined the both of them as their love intensified; they smiled at one other and kissed each other. Ash then flipped her onto her back and went faster and harder than ever before.

"YES! Ash! yes! Pound me. Love me I'm yours."

"Oh Kara! SO tight. I love you. YES! Kara!"

Ash could feel his load building up inside and her walls tightened around him signaling she was close too.

"I'm cumming." He moaned

"YES! Inside Me Ash!" She cried. They both came together as his seed flooded her womb and his rod was socked in her nectar. They panted as they stared into their other's eyes. But their blue outline didn't fade away and both still felt very horny.

"Again" they said together and Ash went back to thrusting. He stared at her breast as they housed with every thrust he made into her. He went down sucking & groping her boobs hungrily. She screamed in pleasure as he drank her milk switching from one to the other giving them both attention. "Yes Ash their yours. I'm yours. So good. Oh I can't live without. "

"Kara. I want no I need you to stay with me. Come home with me to my world. We'll get married. Maybe have a child together. OH YES!"

They came again as both of their love juice spilled out of her. Ash removed himself out of her and she in a sec was licking and sucking it again. She even tasted a bit of herself. Soon he was clean and ready to go again. She line him up again but this time into her butt. Ash moaned as he pushed in deeper into her tightest hole. She then pulled as back down kissing him feverishly.

"I stay with you forever. I can't see myself without you. I love you too much." Her smile seem to be almost glowing. "Nothing would make me happier than to be Mrs. Ketchum to you. To bear your children. Right know keep going until neither one of use can take it anymore." She kissed him and went to his neck kissing and biting it. Ash growling and plowed her butt fast and hard right out the gate. She held onto him like he was her only life line. She reached down and grabbed his butt and pinched it setting him off inside her. Ash removed himself and laid behind her. He lifted her leg up as he reinserted his rod back inside her womanhood.

"Oh Kara I am never going to let you go again." As they made love once more. They kept going and going and going. For solid 8 hours of endless sex and love making; Neither one relenting nor want to stop until their bodies gave out in total exhaustion. They made love in every position possible. Now Kara was laying on Ash; sheets gone, pillows In a mess, the bed stained with their nectar, both holding each over never letting go. Their Dreams filled with what the future will hold for them.

Then Darkseid and quintessa awake from being knocked out "that bastard we're going after them" Darkseid vows to go after them "Darkseid we must regroup we had fight them for too long" quintessa believes that they should just cut their losses and find another way another day. But he is hell-bent on destroying Ash and the kryptonians. He asked "how long till a boom tube could be made for me to go to Earth" he asked

"not for another 48 hours." They said Darkseid cease with anger as he vows that he will not rest until he has the blood of the Kryptonian and the aura Guardian on his hands.

 **now that was it of chapter 5 hope you enjoy itand how Ash is going to save Kara as he can also fights Darkseid as their fight had ended Ash obtain the infinity stone and also him and kara had their moment as a gift to save her from Darkseid but it's not over yet now that hope you enjoy it I made a next one of the story great and I bet you like it also Ashxkari, AshXTotally spies are in works along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and aura magic is coming soon**


	6. chapter 6

**aura of steel**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Day Darkness falls**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and Superman/batman apocalypse and this is a first crossover been showing ever since the first Pokémon Gurren Lagann crossover and Pokémon Kill la Kill crossover was the first one made and was a hit with 40 reviews so far if some of you hadn't seen it yet care free to read it now this crossover is like a sequel spin-off series where Ash got himself in a other world where he meets friends that were heroes then new love blooms from one heroine so enjoy stronger Ash, smarter Ash, Mature Ash AshXKara (supergirl)**

Ash was waking up from the bed since his romance love with Kara he thinks she had left but he felt her hands around him "Morning my sweet handsome boy" said Kara behind him still naked holding on to him as Ash turns around held her waist and kiss her

"Morning my beautiful kryptoian" as Kara held him more "We should do this more my love for you tells me to continue Ash!" Kara tells him as Ash smiled

"You are just bieng naughty today and i'm happy to see you ok!" Ash tells her then Kara held him tighter

"I never want to leave you again!" she said to him

"i know!" he said

they continue kissing Ash smiles as he plays with her hair a little bit just running his fingers through her hair and then he slowly gets himself out of her Embrace "Kara i should go and Shower!" Ash tells her as he goes take a shower as Kara looks at him

"He won't mind if i join in" she said with a smirk as Ash is relaxing "Ah feeling the hot water" as he's relaxing in the shower Kara sneaks into the bathroom and joins him

"Mind i cut in!" Kara replied as Ash smirk then turns her around Kara giggled "Ever made love in the shower!" Ash said as Kara smirk too "Show me what you got!" as they start kissing Ash looks at his kryptonian girl "you are still my Supergirl" kara smiled as she pulled down his face on her breasts rubbing them on him "Ash I want you on my breasts" as Ash feels them "Oh you are soft in those i could use them as a pillow" as Ash had his hands on her breasts as he starts massaging them made kara moan as she's holding her breasts "ah ah oh yes Ash I love you" she keeps holding on as Ash was going faster then ever she moans a lot as she let him continue "Ash don't stop i love this more" as Ash continues rubbing then was pinching her nipples as Ash want to stop " Now Ash you know what to do" as Ash knew what she wants as he was kissing her neck and was groping her breasts more makes her more moan

"Yes Ash that's it" as he massaging them and he starts sucking her breast and was fingering her pussy made her stroke his hair and nibbling him "she's still strong and I love her like that" ash said in his thoughts as soon he was finished kara released her floods and was wet "Ash may I" she lowers down and was now start bopping made Ash moan "yes my Supergirl yes" his wife was going fast as Ash was stroking her hair and was squeezing her butt more as Ash reach his limit "I'm gonna" as he fire's his seed in her mouth and swallows and now he's on top of her "Ready my Supergirl" as kara smiled " I always ready my hunk" she said as Ash starts thrusting

"oh oh oh oh Ash Ash Ash Yes yes yes harder harder i want more of you!" Kara shouted as Ash has her at the wall thrusting hher "Oh that's it Kara you are tough if we keep going more just think you as a mother" Ash said as Kara thinks about it her bieng pregnant of having Ash's child they been going at it for hours "Ash here it comes!" as Ash fires his seed in her they finish thier shower Ash was dressed and Kara has new clothes on she is off to see her cousin

"I'll see you tonight Ash i might find myself a naughty outfit for round three" as Kara left as Ash smiled

"she is wonderful"

(Smallville)

Kara made it to Clark as they are at the farm where his parents Kara wanted to ask Clark something "Kal if you fall in love with someone and want to choose to be with them what will you do" Kara said as Clark knew she was talking about Ash

"I can't answer that, Kara, only you can. Whatever you decide, I'll be there for you. I promise. Now, come on. Let's go meet the folks." said Clark as Kara understand

"Thank you Kal" as they are heading to the door but something broke through the door and punch clark send him flying as it was Darkseid show up

"I gave my word I would not come for the girl. Your death, however, is long overdue, Superman." as he fires his omega beams at him close the cornfield

" Kal." as Kara was going to strike but he used his omega beams at her "Uh!" Kara was send flying hit the tractor

"Kara, no!" said Clark

"Stupid girl." he said as superman looks at Darkseid

"You murdering..." as superman tries to punch him but he grabbed him "Time to die, Man of Steel." as Darkseid hold his head made superman get hit by his own beams and send him flying to the sky

"Darkseid. There's more where that came from." Kara shout as she punched him send him flying "Fearless. Untapped power. It would have been a glorious life for you, captain of my honour guard. Instead," as he fired his omega beams at her "my omega beams will reduce you to ashes." Kara strikes him again as they continue thier fight

" Take your best shot." as kara continues punching "Impressive. Under my guidance, you could have become the most powerful being in the universe. Your life here will be nothing in comparison." said Darkseid

"But it'll be my life." more she punches him "Such power how did she grown strong but I had enough!" as he overpowers her with his omega beams continue using it as Kara's clothing was damaged "if you want to join superman then die!" Suddenly, a large beam of Aura-hued light lands in the middle of the action, and an Blood blade flies out of it, wreathed with Aura/Magic/special rift and tearing through the Omega beam, freeing Kara. It flies back to the light and into its master's hand just as the beam cuts out, Kara couldn't believe her eyes revealingwas Ash in his form

"You!" said Darkseid as Ash charges and punch Darkseid using focus punch mix with electro shocker send him flying "No one harms Kara or her cousin!" Ash replied as Darkseid used the stargate

"We will meet again lost prince, Kryptonian." as Darkseid is going to leave superman was behind him "You didn't think you could just walk away, did you?" said Superman as Darkseid refused and battles superman used his omega beam at him

"Darkseid!" as Darkseid see 70 clones of Ash's charging him but darkseid used his omega beams at them but didn't hot the real one as Ash hits him with Rasangan Darkseid felt pain but he see blood in spit out of his mouth got him angry

"You insect I am god!" as he punched Ash send him flying to the hill "Ash!" Kara stands up and fights him she was punching him at the face very fast but Darkseid punches her to the ground then superman returns and hits him making darkseid toss a boulder at him but he manage to give a final blow then superman had spared him

"Don't ever come here again, or you won't be going back." Darkseid glared at him as he take his leave "That should give him something to think about back on Apocalypse." said Superman

"Apocalypse? I'm not so sure i be going back alone." as Darkseid grabbed Kara "I will make her mine again and this time you won't interfere" as Darkseid is going to use his omega beam at him

"Kal!" Kara shout then Darkseid see something block the sun as he see Ash with his blade "Ash is there the way to stop him!" said Senketsu as Ash nodded

"Yes!" Ash has arrived, eyes glowing with power, stooping down from the sky like a true guardian. The Lost prince pauses his attack, reverses his position, raises his Blood blade above his head "Is to strike his weakness!!"

Ash hurls his Blade towards him. Darkseid fires the whole might of the Omega Beams against it, but it only creates a Crisom-like bowshock, not slowing the Blade down as it forms a ball of multicolored energy in its mouth and fires a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from itas it slams right into Darkseid's chest.

"Im...impossible...I am a god!" Darkseid groaned from the pain Kara was free as Ash lands then He takes hold of the back of Darkseid's head

"You are no god Darkseid you are nothing!" as Ash forces Blood blade deeper into his chest then stabs his heart, staring angrily into his eyes while Darkseid cries out in pain

"Im...possible..." Darkseid collapse to the ground as his eyes darken Superman and Kara couldn't believe this

"He...he did it Kal!" she said

"He had defeated Darkseid!" superman said as Ash has his blade out of his corpse "I'm sorry Kara seems i don't had a choice" Ash tells her as Kara hugs him "I know you just had to do it" she tells him as Clark walks to him

"Ash thank you!" said Superman as Ash accept his handshake Ash notice the stargate open at the ground retrieve Darkseid's body

"I guess it's never over!" Ash said till Ash notice the kents

"I should go!" as Ash left

"Don't worry Kara maybe ttomorrow ask him to meet my family" said clark as Kara smiled "Yeah it be great for him to meet them" she said

 **now that was it of chapter 5 hope you enjoy itand how Ash is going to save Kara as he can also fights Darkseid as their fight had ended Ash obtain the infinity stone and also him and kara had their moment as a gift to save her from Darkseid but it's not over yet now that hope you enjoy it I made a next one of the story great and I bet you like it also i'll continue AshxkariXDawnXMayXSora, AshXLara along with AshXSakura also I want to say thanks for your support of my stories I made and also AshXKara and light our darkest hour with ash's new adventure and now I got plans of AshXHermione for the first time be coming soon**


End file.
